


Arguments

by EagleOwl19



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, hun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOwl19/pseuds/EagleOwl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not such thing as a petty argument right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

Arguments

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything

Established Joniss

 

“Take it back” Johanna said crossing her arms, glaring at Katniss who was sat on the sofa smirking. “I will not take it back, because it suits you” Katniss replied holding back her laughter. Johanna scoffed, “It does not suit me, it makes me look weak.”

Katniss snorted, “Your far from weak Jo” Johanna aloud herself to smile at that, “I mean you’ve thrown me over your shoulder, more times than I can recall” Johanna’s smile grew to a smirk. 

“I think you enjoyed it though Kitty cat” Katniss frowned, “Don’t go there,” she warned. “Besides changing the subject won’t make me forget about” Johanna held her hand up. “Don’t even say it”

Katniss smiled, an evil smile probably something she picked up from Johanna herself. “Say what?” Johanna noted the challenge in Katniss’s voice. “You know what” Johanna replied.

Katniss shrugged, “I mean I think it’s really cute” she pondered out loud. “Suits you down to the ground” Johanna moved towards Katniss, almost predatory. “The color as well, I mean it would almost make you look cheerful” 

Johanna slowly positioned herself, so she was leaning between Katniss’s legs. Her arms resting on the arm of the couch. Katniss was still talking but it was slowly, not really making much sense. 

Johanna smiled as she gently kissed, Katniss’s neck tracing her jawline. Katniss was still trying to speak. She slowly brought a hand down to rest on her hip. Their lips met, Katniss’s hands slid up Johanna’s arms finding fixture in her hair. Running her fingers, through the short black tresses. 

Johanna’s hands slid further down, reaching the edge of Katniss’s t-shirt. She pushed her hand back up, reveling soft olive skin. Enjoying the small hitch in Katniss’s breath. Johanna smiled as she moved her lips to Katniss’s ear “Still think I’m to soft?” she whispered punctuating her sentence with a small bite on Katniss’s ear lobe.

Katniss simply smiled, Johanna could feel it against her cheek as she kissed Katniss’s neck. 

“I knew I should have had that couch covered” a loud voice came from behind them. Both girls, looked up to see Effie in the doorway horrified at the view. She held a hand to her mouth, and promptly called for a cover for the couch.  
Haymitch who was standing just behind her smiled. “What were you fighting over this time?’ he asked. Johanna said nothing, playing with the edge of Katniss’s t-shirt. Katniss looked at Haymitch upside down and smiled.

“I told her that if she ever went to Hogwarts, the best house for her would be Hufflepuff.” 

Fin


End file.
